First Time
by Darkest Fire Flower
Summary: Naruto and Hinata come home late at night and pursue to go to the bedroom for their first night to make love. NaruHina fans!


Tonight is the night, It was around 10:00 PM when Naruto and Hinata barged into their home kissing, Naruto left the keys in the lock and picked up his girlfriend who had her arms around his neck and carried her to their room and laid her on their bed getting on her still kissing her.

He felt her cute tongue slide across his bottom lip and smirked, for a shy sweet girl she was really putting out tonight, I guess having the first night would do that. He wouldn't know since this was his first too, their tongues dancing together as they're bodies touched, He pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, Hinata-Chan?" He asked his blue eyes shining.

"Yes, I am sure." Hinata replied with a smile on her face.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too. " She replied.

He took his shirt off showing off his muscular tan chest, she smiled her hand moving up his chest feeling his smooth soft skin, she slid out from underneath him and kneeled on the bed with him, she removed her shirt, her black bra covering her beautiful breasts, she kissed him again her arms snaking around his neck again, his arms wrapped around her waist they moved up her back touching her soft skin, he unclipped her bra and she pulled away sliding the straps off her shoulders before it fell to the floor, he took in her beauty.

* * *

He was now only in his black boxers, she was only covered by black panties, she laid on her back as he hovered over her his arms resting on the bed he smiled down at her lovingly as she did him.

"Naruto-Kun, Do what you want with me and try not to be so gentle." She said bravely, she felt herself blushing hot at her request but she was feeling hot all over.

"Got it, Hinata-Chan." Naruto replied lowering himself to her level, he kissed her quickly before kissing down her neck.

Her hands roamed up and down his back, He kissed her neck biting lightly, his hands cupped her breasts. He was glad he read about these things otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. His tongue dipped out tracing the pink nub, his other hand brushed over the other taking the other in his hand he rubbed the nipple and sucked on the other while playing with the other, he felt her move underneath him, she let out a small moan.

"O-Oh Naruto, I want more..." Hinata moaned.

He felt himself hardening even more as her sounds got to him, he pulled away and kissed down her stomach reaching the hem of her panties, he pulled away and hooked his thumbs on the hem, she nodded giving him permission. He slid them off seeing her in all her glory. As she said he had permission to do whatever to her.

He brushed two of his finger tips along her womanhood and was given a whimper, he smiled and did it again with more pressure, he spread her legs wide so he could see more of her, he stroked her speeding up his fingers she moaned more. Curious, he bent down lowering his head and licked her leaking womanhood, she moaned even more with a whimper as she leaned her head back.

"I-I want your fingers inside me..." Hinata requested.

He did as so and earned a small scream of pleasure from the girl, he pumped them inside her and moving them apart, he moved them out licking them tasting her.

Naruto with the assistants of Hinata removed his boxers unsheathing his straining length, she looked at him and blushed. He sheathed himself inside her with a loud scream from her, she was on her back as he moved swiftly inside her moving faster and faster, her nails dug into Naruto's back as she moaned loud with her eyes shut, he moved out of her and sat on the bed while she straddled him, he penetrated her again, she moved herself on his hard member back and forth her breasts bouncing, he grabbed them squeezing them, he grunted also as he thrusted upward. He then moved her back onto her back pounding harder and faster into her, she cried out screaming in pleasure.

"I can't hold back anymore, N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata cried as she came.

"Hinata-Chan!" He moaned releasing inside her.

* * *

They lay together under the blankets, his strong safe arms wrapped around her holding her close to him, he kissed her head as she laid on his chest. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto. You were amazing." Hinata said.

The two then fell asleep together in each other's loving pleased embrace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, so far it's only a one-shot, review and let me know if you want me to continue and see what happens next, Thanks again!**


End file.
